Trapped in TOY'S R US!
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: UPDATE! AFTER 10 MILLION YEAR! I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in TOY'S R US: Part I  
  
A/N: I know how you people hate reading these notes, so I'm going to make this quick. (Depends on how fast you read) I don't own GS or GS2, or TOY'S R US.  
  
Garet and Isaac are outside Isaac's backyard with a shovel and a Barbie doll in there hands.  
  
Isaac: Hurry up and dig!  
  
Garet: I'm trying to go as fast as I can!  
  
Isaac: Al right that should be big enough. Toss it in! Toss it in!  
  
Garet: Okay, okay! (Buries the Barbie doll)  
  
Isaac: Yes! Let's go and look for more toys to bury!  
  
Garet: Okay!  
  
Just then Mia runs towards them.  
  
Garet: What's the matter Mia?  
  
Mia: WHERE IS SHE?  
  
Garet: Who, Ivan?  
  
Mia: URGH! (Attacks Garet)  
  
Garet: AAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Isaac: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Mia: Where's my Barbie doll?  
  
Isaac: I dunno.  
  
Mia: If you don't tell me where it is, I'm gonna use Garet's head as a mop!  
  
Isaac: I don't know what you're talking about.....  
  
Mia: URGH! (Rips a chunk of Garet's hair out)  
  
Isaac: (Stares at Garet's head and sweats) Awesome....  
  
Garet: UGH!  
  
Mia: Where is it?  
  
Isaac: Ivan's in the house.  
  
Mia: HA! (Rips another chunk of Garet's hair out) TELL ME!  
  
Garet: UGH!  
  
Isaac: Listen, you can use Garet's hair as a mustache for all I care! I don't know where your Barbie doll is!  
  
Mia: THE LAST PIECE! (Rips the last chunk of hair off of Garet)  
  
Garet: UGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY HAIR!  
  
Isaac: (High pitched voice) GARET!  
  
Mia: Tell me where it is, or you're next!  
  
Isaac: No! Not my beautiful golden locks! Okay, I'll tell you....we buried it over there.  
  
Mia digs through the soil to find her Barbie doll covered in dirt.  
  
Mia: BARBIE! You're alive, and dirty.....(Holds it up in the air) I'm just so glad you're.....(Head falls off) AH!!!!!  
  
Garet: Uh-oh!  
  
Mia: WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?  
  
Isaac: It was Garet's idea! I swear it! He would've chopped my head off if you hadn't came!  
  
Garet: But I...  
  
Mia: (Growls like a cheetah and attacks Garet) AH!  
  
Garet: (Clucks like a chicken) NO!  
  
Ivan comes in.  
  
Ivan: Whoa!  
  
Isaac: Did you see the way she attacked him?  
  
Ivan: It was a like feeding time at the petting zoo.....  
  
Isaac: Hey! Mia! Why don't we just go to TOY'S R US and buy you a new Barbie doll?  
  
Mia: That's a great idea!  
  
Garet: (Cry's while saying this) It's over....Thank goodness it's over!  
  
Ivan: Garet? Are you all right?  
  
Garet: I don't know (sniff) I don't think I'll ever recover after that experience...  
  
Ivan: LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BARBARIANS! Treating a poor defensless animal like this.  
  
Mia and Isaac make sad looks.  
  
Ivan: You should be ashamed of yourselves!  
  
Garet: Now I have to wait another year until my hair grows back!  
  
Mia: WELL? LET'S GET MY BARBIE DOLL! I'll make it up to you Garet and buy you one!  
  
Garet: Oh joy.  
  
Mia: (Attacks Garet again)  
  
Ivan: Look what I found! More Barbie dolls!  
  
Mia: Barbie dolls? My missing Barbie dolls!  
  
Ivan: Hm...I wonder. If Isaac and Garet buried that one Barbie doll in the ground. What happened to the ones that you lost before?  
  
Mia: Huh? (Stares at Isaac and Garet) YOU DID THIS! And all their heads are off!  
  
Isaac: Hehe! Becareful what you wish for huh Mia? Hehe!  
  
Mia: WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS?  
  
Isaac: Um....teenage hormones?  
  
Mia: (Attacks Isaac) YOU!  
  
Garet: Can we go now? I need a wig.  
  
Ivan: Come on Mia! LET'S GO!  
  
Mia: LET ME AT HIM!  
  
Isaac: Wow! Mia sure does pack a whollop!  
  
Mia: (Punches Isaac) HA!  
  
At TOY'S R US....  
  
Ivan: Oh my gosh! A new Care Bear selection, and the'r on SALE!  
  
Everyone stares at Ivan.  
  
Ivan: Ahem....not that I care.  
  
Everyone goes back to what they were doing.  
  
Ivan: Grumpy!  
  
Garet: Hey! They have action figures of us! (Garet takes a Garet doll and takes an Isaac doll) Hey, I have awseome kicking skills! (Makes the Garet action figure kick Isaac's head) Take that and that!  
  
Isaac: Hey Garet, what do you have there?  
  
Garet: Nothin' much. (The Garet doll kicks Isaac's head off)  
  
Isaac: URGH!  
  
Garet: Hehe!  
  
Isaac: (Takes the Garet doll and bites it's head off and chews it slowly)  
  
Garet: .....  
  
Isaac: (Swallows the head) Ah....with sugary goodness in every bite. (Walks away)  
  
-Attention shoppers! The store will be closing in 3 minutes!  
  
Mia: I found a Barbie doll! We can go now!  
  
Isaac: You might as well just stay here. When closing time is near, the employees always wait for the customers!  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
Isaac WERE CUSTOMERS! THE EMPLOYEES ALWAYS WAIT FOR US!  
  
Ivan: Now we have to stay here for the night....  
  
Mia: I don't think so, it's Christmas break.....the store won't open until January 7!  
  
Garet: What's todays date?  
  
Mia: The 13th of December!  
  
Isaac: NO! Wait a minute....isn't this a Friday?  
  
Garet: OH MY GOD! IT'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!  
  
Ivan: You don't really beilieve in that supersticious crap...do you?  
  
Isaac: Of course not.  
  
(Popping noises are heard in the building)  
  
Mia: What's that sound?  
  
Isaac: I'll go and check.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Isaac: AH!  
  
Mia and the gang check to see what's going on.  
  
Garet: Whoa....  
  
Isaac: MY HEAD!  
  
Remember those action figures of Garety and Isaac? Well all the Isaac heads fell off.  
  
Isaac: What if I'm next?  
  
Garet: Or even worse! What if I'm next?  
  
Mia: What if were next?  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of chapter  
  
E/N: Funny, wasn't it? Well don't worry it'll get funnier! The second chapter will include Felix and his group! How is that possible when the store is closed for a month, you ask? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Hehe! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in TOY'S R US: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those reviews! Now I feel a little better about continuing my story! Now as I promised, Felix's group is to appear in this chapter so bring out those tissues! ^_^  
  
Isaac: All right! Who took my easy bake oven mitts?  
  
Mia: Okay Ken! Let's go to the tea party!  
  
Isaac spots Mia with the mitts and walks over to her.  
  
Isaac: Mia! Give me back my mitts!  
  
Mia: (Growls like a lion)  
  
Isaac: I mean it!  
  
Mia: GET OTTA HERE YOU NEANDERTHAL!  
  
Isaac: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Ivan: AH!  
  
Garet: Ivan? What's the matter?  
  
Ivan: I saw a big head!  
  
Garet: Big head? Where?  
  
Ivan: Right there, near the tonka trucks!  
  
Garet and Ivan walk over to the tonka section and see something moving.  
  
Garet: What the heck is that?  
  
Ivan: I don't know!  
  
Garet: EW! Look at it squirm!  
  
Ivan: KILL IT GARET!  
  
Garet: I'M NOT TOUCHING IT!  
  
Ivan and Garet: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Felix's head pops out between two trucks.  
  
Garet: Huh?  
  
Ivan: Felix?  
  
Garet: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Felix: (Hisses) Let me tell you a story. (Hisses)  
  
Ivan: Why are you hissing like that?  
  
Sheba: (In a creepy yet raspy voice) Because I told him to!  
  
Garet: GOOD LORD MAN!  
  
Piers: In other words, we've been stuck here for three years.  
  
Jenna: We've been living here!  
  
Ivan: I don't get it. TOY'S R US has been opened a lot of times, how come you guys have never been able to escape?  
  
Jenna: It's actually a hard story.  
  
Flash back  
  
Felix: All right, I'll try sneaking out of here. Then you guys can follow me.  
  
Felix walks to the entrance then a hobo walks up to him.  
  
Felix: AH!  
  
Hobo: If you want to get through then answer this question.  
  
Felix: Okay.  
  
Hobo: Name one food that you'd bring on a picnic.  
  
Felix: Um....potato salad?  
  
Hobo: SHOW ME POTATO SALAD! (Points to an empty parking lot)  
  
Both of them pause and Felix walks away slowly.  
  
Back to reality  
  
Jenna: It's really complicated.  
  
Sheba: Yeah, Felix doesn't like to talk about it.  
  
Garet: Then how ere you guys able to survive?  
  
Piers: By finding whatever came out at night.  
  
Garet: With roaches and rats? Guys! Is this the way you want to live your life?  
  
Jenna: I always made the dinner!  
  
A huge snarl is heard in the background.  
  
Ivan: What was that?  
  
Sheba: That's the appetizer!  
  
Garet: .....appetizer?  
  
Felix: Yeah! Ever since it escaped, we've been trying to hunt it down to eat it!  
  
Ivan: And you say you made it with cockroaches and rats?  
  
Piers: Yep!  
  
Big steps are heard coming closer and closer to the gang.  
  
Garet: It's getting closer!  
  
Felix: (Hillbilly voice) We's a eaten tonight! YEEHAW!  
  
Sheba: Let it here our cry! WOOLOOWOOLOOOWOOLOOO!  
  
Ivan: (Whispers in Garet's ear) This a load of barnacles...  
  
Garet: It was your idea to come here in the first place!  
  
Ivan, Sheba and Jenna go after the "appetizer" with rifles and torches.  
  
Piers: Morons......  
  
Ivan: As for you Piers, it seems as you're as healthy as ever. How did you survive?  
  
Piers: (Glares at him) If thou want pain, then thou shall give HIM pain!  
  
Garet: I didn't get it......  
  
Isaac: AH! HELP ME! SHE KEEPS ATTACKING ME!  
  
Garet: What are you doing here, Isaac?  
  
Isaac: Mia is attacking me!  
  
Ivan: But she's not even here.  
  
Mia: COME ON ISAAC! YOU GET YOURS!  
  
Isaac: She has my scent and everything!  
  
Ivan: Come on Isaac, she does not have your scent.  
  
Mia: I CAN SMELL YOU FROM A MILE AWAY!  
  
Isaac: You've got to help me!  
  
Piers: All right, I'll take care of Mia. The rest of you...hide!  
  
Isaac: I don't know Piers, maybe we should all hide.....as a matter of fact, you were a brave soldier.  
  
Mia runs into Piers.  
  
Mia: PIERS! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!  
  
Piers: If thou want pain, then thou shall giveth thee pain!  
  
Mia: You're right, I can live with that!  
  
Piers: You can?  
  
Mia: Yeah! (Punches him in the face.)  
  
End of second chapter  
  
Well, wasn't that crazy? Well please R&R and I'll put the next chapter up! Just give me an idea and I'll see if I can do something with it. Maybe put it in the story? 


	3. Chapter 3: With more than 5 script lines...

Chapter 3: Gonna Getcha', Gonna Getcha'!  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Pro Blade (Can I call ya that?) for that wonderful idea! Hehe! This will be a very evil chapter. By the way, I don't own the idea of robbing the store, Pro Blade does! I just own the insanity! ^_^ Anyway, I'm gonna say this.....I don't own GS or GS2 or TOY'S R US!  
  
Everyone was in Isaac's party was sleeping on the ground, as for Felix's group they were too busy catching the horrid appetizer, on the other end of the store. Besides all of that everything was fine. The End.  
  
GOT EM! Yeah right!  
  
A couple of hours later, a screech was heard from the front of the door. You can probably guess who it was.  
  
Piers: Hm? Does anyone hear that? Sounds like a freakin screech.  
  
Isaac: that's Mia snoring, Piers do us a favor and get back to sleep.  
  
Mia: I don't snore!  
  
Isaac: Please, that "appetizer" is still running around the store because of your snoring!  
  
Mia: Grrrrr! (Attacks Isaac again)  
  
Isaac: Not aGAIN!  
  
Garet: (Talking in his sleep) No.....no.......you can't lock me up! I'm not crazy! The keebler elves ARE real! I'll prove it, someday! (snores)  
  
* The keebler elves are those little elves that make those cookies on commercial *  
  
Ivan: * Sniff, sniff * What's that smell?  
  
Garet: Probably Piers. He hasn't used the bathroom in three years.  
  
Piers: You weren't supposed to tell anyone!  
  
Garet: I forgot!  
  
Piers: You forgot huh? (Attacks Garet)  
  
Garet: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ivan: Someone's....in the Care Bear section! I must go now......I'M COMIN' GRUMPY!  
  
As for the burglars....  
  
B1: Come on hurry up!  
  
B2: Shut up! I'm trying to take my time.  
  
B1: For what?  
  
B2: Ah! Finally, it is complete! The leader of the pack. (Holds out the last Grumpy care Bear)  
  
B1: What the heck is wrong with you?  
  
B2: Shut up! If were gonna steal, then we might as well get what we want.  
  
B1: I guess you're right. I might as well get the rest of those Ken dolls.  
  
B2: Please! That is so gay.  
  
B1: What about care bears?  
  
B2: What about care bears?  
  
B1: It's gayer!  
  
B2: Your mama!  
  
B1: Th-that was mean.  
  
Ivan: HEY!  
  
B2: Great, now the cabbage patch kids have come to life.  
  
Ivan: What's that that you've got in your hand?  
  
B2: Grumpy, the LAST Grumpy Care Bear.  
  
Ivan: How many you have?  
  
B2: All of them, especially the platinum edition. You're a care bear fan too?  
  
Ivan: Sure am, I have all the Care Bears especially the platinum edition, and I'm part of there fan club. And I'm the club president.  
  
B2: Ah! You're all talk!  
  
Mia: Has anyone seen my Ken doll?  
  
Ivan: Mia! Go away, I'm busy now.  
  
Mia: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME IVAN!  
  
B2: Yo, shut up!  
  
Mia: Hm? BURGLARS!  
  
B1: Hey! I found a Ken doll on the floor!  
  
Mia: Ken? (Twitches) HAND IT OVER YOU SECOND RATE HIPPIE!  
  
B1: You can't tell me what to do.  
  
Mia: GRRRRRRR! (Attacks the burglar)  
  
Ivan: Mia! You shouldn't do that! Hold him for me.  
  
B2: Well, I have the last Grumpy care bear!  
  
Ivan: You WORM! HAND IT OVER!  
  
Isaac and Garet walk over.  
  
Isaac: You know, I think it's only the water adepts who attack poor defenseless animals like us.  
  
Garet: Yeah, one thing's for sure, you'll never catch one of us attacking people.  
  
Ivan: GRRRRRRR! (Attacks the other burglar)  
  
Isaac: You were saying?  
  
Garet: What the heck is going on here?  
  
Sheba: WATCH OUT! IT'S THE APPETIZER!  
  
The appetizer runs through the aisle and sucks the burglars up in its blubber.  
  
B1: WAIT! WE WILL BURY YOU......  
  
Felix: Oh dang it! We hads it right where we's wanted it!  
  
Jenna: Well, maybe we'll try again later.  
  
Piers: Oh God, give it a rest already!  
  
Garet: I'm not even gonna ask what just happened.  
  
Mia: I got Ken back!  
  
Ivan: And I got.......NO! Grumpy's ears have been cut off!  
  
Felix: I guess the appetizer got a hold of it.  
  
Ivan: Grr.....you! This is all your fault Felix! If you hadn't been chasing that abomination then none of this would have happened!  
  
Felix: Well, just to tell you. We kind of used the rest of your care bears for bait.  
  
Ivan: Grrrrr.......(Attacks Felix)  
  
Felix: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Isaac: Well since were all telling the truth here, Mia, I buried all your Barbie dolls heads underneath the store's floor. Was that okay?  
  
Mia: (Glares at him) You know the drill Isaac.  
  
Isaac: (Sighs) I'm comin.  
  
End of third chapter  
  
A/N: Was it funny? I dunno, but please review and I'll put the next chapter up. Give ideas if you'd like! By the way, you should read another one of my stories, it's called Link's Final Adventure for anyone of you Zelda fans! No, duh it's on the Zelda section! But I highly recommend that you go to, Bio page and look for the title there. It's 9 chapters long, but each chapter is a little short. It should only take you 10 minutes to read the whole thing. (Yep, it's that short!) Anyways don't forget to review! 


	4. Hitler Strikes Back! Just Kiddin!

Chapter 4: The Appetizer  
  
A/N: Sorry about not being able to finish this story and all...i tend to forget about things like this...so, i will make this chapter a whole lot funnier...if I can that is to say. So here's chappie 4.  
  
Garet: So...after giving you three days to figure out how to get us out of this place...you still haven't come up with the answer? HUH? twitches  
  
Isaac: Still talking to Fortune-Teller Barbie, huh Garet?  
  
Garet: Now...for the last time...tell us how to get out of here!!!! pulls string  
  
F.T Barbie: You'll have lots of fun jammin' in Jamaica!  
  
Garet: What the...?  
  
Isaac: Just let it go Garet, Barbie dolls were only meant to be crap.  
  
Garet: I guess you're right.  
  
Garet and Isaac walk away.  
  
F.T Barbie: glares at Isaac You will pay!  
  
Ivan: sniff sniff  
  
Mia: Ivan, get over it! It's just a stupid doll!  
  
Ivan: No, I'm not crying over Barbie...I miss Grumpy...sniff sniff  
  
Mia: looks at Ken doll and sighs Here....you can have my Ken doll...  
  
Ivan: looks at the doll and takes it Hm...eats doll  
  
Mia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ivan: spits Ken doll out Geez Mia, next time you hand me somethin, make sure it's edible. walks away  
  
Mia: growls and mumbles Remember Ivan...I am your father!  
  
Garet: Isaac, I'm gonna go use the bathroom...be right back. walks away  
  
Isaac: All right then...well there's nothin to do...except play with my Nintenduu 64! (yes...nintendUU)  
  
Breathing noises are heard in the background.  
  
Isaac: Ew...what smells like a never bought product? looks around Hm...oh well...goes back to playing  
  
???: Oh, Isaac...?  
  
Isaac: Huh? Wh-who's there?  
  
???: You've been a bad boy...treating our kind like a dogs chew bone...well, now you will pay for all the suffering you've caused my cousins, nieces, and grandma's!  
  
Isaac: Hey! Whatever happened to nephews and grandpa's?  
  
???: Silence!!!! They don't make alot of them anyway...  
  
Isaac: Who's they? turns around AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
F.T Barbie: MY CREATORS!!!  
  
Isaac: You...you can't speak!  
  
F.T Barbie: Oh, but we all can!  
  
Isaac: Who's w--  
  
F.T Barbie: Silence!  
  
Isaac: shivers What do you want from me?  
  
F.T Barbie: All the years when Barbie's were famous have ended now....because of your technology...and...and fried foods! Now everyone wants to play with Nintenduu's and...and Play-on-a-Station 2....and...and the Xsquare!  
  
Isaac: I think you mean Xcircle--  
  
F.T Barbie: I DON'T CARE!!!! They ruined a girls love for a Barbie...and now...we're being thrown away...and sometimes by simpletons getting our heads pulled off and burying our bodies!  
  
Isaac: Heh...rubs neck with hand yeah....how cruel...huh?  
  
F.T Barbie: If no one can appreciate Barbies anymore...then no kid can ever be happy! Me and my army will destroy all the things in this store! And then all the kids will live in misery and woe--  
  
Isaac: Um, sorry but I've gotta laugh cuz you said "woe". Is that even a word?  
  
F.T Barbie: Yes...it is a real word!  
  
Isaac: Boo! Not funny!  
  
F.T Barbie: I am not a brain washed comedian! I am your new leader!!!! And I shall get rid of you FIRST!  
  
Isaac: Wait! You're still appreciated!  
  
F.T Barbie: By who?  
  
Isaac: Actually, the correct phrase is "by WHOM"....unless you're--  
  
F.T Barbie: ANSWER ME!  
  
Isaac: gasp My stupid friend Mia!  
  
F.T Barbie: Of course...she took down you and your bald headed friend when you destroyed any of her Barbies...excellent...  
  
Isaac: Hey! How do you know it was us that destroyed the other Bar--  
  
F.T. Barbie: I am fortune teller Barbie! I know all!  
  
Isaac: ...geez...what an ass...  
  
F.T. Barbie: I shall look for your girlfriend...and command her to destroy every toy store in town!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! disappears  
  
Isaac: Hey! ...what's wrong with Nintednuu?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Garet: Hm...this is the most hardest obstacle any man or women has ever faced in the history of...uh...facing things...now...which one...holds up tow bottles Soft soap? Or Crystal clean? Heh....hey i know! You two shall duel and whoever is the last man...uh...or woman standing shall be the most cleanest soap EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Now...takes out Yu-Gi-Oh cards DUEL!  
  
Er...Meanwhile...  
  
Ivan: I should've thought of this years ago! Making a kindom made of Care Bears is a fabulous hobby for me! ...Now one last Bear...and done! Whoo hoo! Now I'm gonna install chips into my Care Bears heads to they can obey my every command! walks away  
  
Good lord...anyone not doing anything stupid???  
  
Mia: brushes Barbie's hair 100...101...102...103...104...and 105! Done! Now you can go to the ball with Richie!  
  
???: Mia...?  
  
Mia: sniff sniff Hm...type...63021A....gasps YOU'RE FORTUNE TELLER BARBIE!!!!!!!!  
  
???: Uh...yes...you know your Barbies...don't you?  
  
Mia: Heck ya...but what's with the question marks replacing your name?  
  
???...uh...sorry...  
  
F.T. Barbie: Thank you...now...Mia, how would you like to own your very own Barbie army?  
  
Mia: Huh...? They alread came out with military Barbie?  
  
F.T. Barbie: You fool! No they haven't...but good idea...how would you like to own a Barbie doll army and own all the Barbie dolls in the world?  
  
Mia: drools That'd be....awesome...  
  
F.T. Barbie: A dream come true, wouldn't you say?  
  
Mia: But...you can't talk...  
  
F.T. Barbie: ...join me Mia! And together we will have all the Barbie dolls in the world!!!  
  
Mia: Nah...as much as that sounds good...I'm on the side of good...so...sorry..  
  
F.T. Barbie: Think of the possibili--  
  
Mia: Nope...  
  
F.T. Barbie: But--  
  
Mia: No can do.  
  
F.T. Barbie: But you can just--  
  
Mia: NO!!!!!  
  
F.T. Barbie: Ah, screw it! Install the command chip into her brain!!!!!!  
  
Mia: What?  
  
All the Barbie's in the store climb on Mia. One of them takes the chip and tapes it onto Mia's forehead.  
  
Mia: eyes turne a flahsing red Must...destroy...technology...and fried foods...  
  
F.T. Barbie: Yes! Now let operation: D.E.S.T.R.O.Y commense!  
  
Surfin' Barbie: What does that stand for?  
  
F.T. Barbie: What are you, stupid? DESTROY! Moron...  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom...  
  
Garet: in a girly voice I put my Red eyes black dragon in defense mode! in a manly voice Ha! Crystal! You fool! puts a card face down  
  
Note: I've never played the card game before...nor will I ever intend to...it's just after seeing a couple of episdoes of Yu-GiOh, you can't help but make fun of it.   
  
Isaac: Oh no...Mia is in trouble...and we're all gonna get killed! Oh well...continues playing Nintenduu 64 AW! Come on Merio! Don't make me sick Bowow on you!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
E/N: Well...i hope that was funny enough...please review and I'll put the next chapter up! 


	5. Chapter 5

TRAPPED in TOYS'R US

Chapter 5: When the Care Bears Attack…

A/N: I could've sworn I put the 5th chapter up a long time ago…what happened to it? Damn this place, anyway, I write it again! And I do it too! I don't own Golden Sun.

Isaac: still playing with his Nintenduu Maybe I should go see what's up…it seems pretty quiet back there. puts game on 'pause'

In the bathroom…

Garet: low voice you'll never win this battle, Crystal! I put Exodia in attack mode! puts Exodia in attack mode You're doomed—uh? exodia card glows

Garet put the card down and quickly stood up as the bathroom floor rumbled, he started sweating and panicking. Then, Exodia rushed out of the card and onto the cold hard floor, growling at Garet.

Garet: …pees in pants

Meanwhile…

Isaac: walks to bathroom door Garet! Open the door! slams door OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!

Exodia busts out the door and growls at Isaac.

Isaac: Omigod!

Garet: ISAAC! HELP ME!

Isaac: Garet! GOOD LORD! watches Garet get thrown up in the air and getting shakin' by Exodia

Garet: WAAAAAHHHHHH! gets thrown into a glass window

Isaac: high pitched voice GARET! turns to Exodia YOU BIG OAF! kicks Exodia and causes no damage Take that! And that! And that!

Garet: squeezes his way out of window and drops to the ground Ugh…

Isaac suddenly gets thrown into the window.

Garet: ISAAC!

Isaac: Garet! We have to find Ivan!

Garet: pulls Isaac out of window To the care bear section!

Care Bear Section…

Suddenly time freezes and the lights blackout. A spotlight hits Ivan. Ivan stands up and dusts himself off.

Ivan: Hello, friends. Today's chapter is brought to you by the letter 'H'. Can YOU sound out the word 'H'? Try sounding it out! winks

Isaac enters.

Isaac: What the hell are you doin', Ivan?

Ivan: winks Ha! to audience See kids, Isaac used the letter 'H' in the sentence, "what the HELL are you doing, Ivan?" That's ME! makes a happy grin and winks

Isaac: We have—

Ivan: winks

Isaac: …to get you out of here!

Ivan: double winks

Isaac: stares at Ivan …

Ivan: … stares at Isaac

Isaac: …What the heck—

Ivan: wink H-e-c-k. Heck. to audience We're on a roll!

Isaac: …You know what…? Stay here…

Ivan: Hey! (gasp) wink You said "here" wink Can you make the 'h' sound?

Isaac: … walks away

Back to Mia…

Mia: …

F.T.: Hahahahahaha! Perfect! Now…My Scene doll, Nolee! Get the new dream car Derek bought you for your 16th birthday!

Nolee: …Yes ma'am… gets car

F.T.: Hmm…this is nice…where did he get it?

Nolee: I dunno…

F.T: Well, no matter…because at the end of this mission…THIS DREAM MOBILE WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nolee: …aww… tear runs down cheek

F.T.: Now, come Mia…and lets destroy high-tech technology! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mia: …Mwu-ha-ha-ha-ha… mwuha-ha!

F.T.: …Ahem! Anyways…to the Nintenduu section we go! drives away with Mia walking behind her.

Meanwhile…

Ivan: So that's what happened…winks

Isaac: Yeah, but just because Mia turned into an evil bastard, doesn't necessarily mean we have to kill her…

Garet: D-do you want us to attack her thighs?

Isaac: W-why would you do something like that?

Garet: …it was just a thought! GOSH! spit comes out of mouth

Isaac: glares at Garet

Ivan: Hm…I know a way we can destroy those Barbie dolls…

Isaac?

Ivan: I'm sorry, Isaac. Were you saying something?

Isaac: What're you talking about?

Ivan: You were looking at me, like there was something in your head you didn't quite understand…would you like to talk about it, huh? winks

Isaac: Are you gay?

Ivan: Would you love me if I were?

Isaac: …no…

Ivan: CARE BEARS!

Garet?

Ivan: looks at Garet Look at that! It's that same look Isaac made? Is there something you don't understan!

Isaac: WHAT ABOUT CARE BEARS, IVAN?

Ivan: Oh…we'll use the power of the Care Bears to…

End of Chapter

Don't forget to review, children!


End file.
